


On a day like today

by milesxturner



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesxturner/pseuds/milesxturner
Summary: Miles kane is touring and goes into a bar after a shit day to get a drink and he catches someones eye.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Kudos: 11





	On a day like today

It was 9 in the evening and Miles had just got back from a really shit day and went out for a drink to a local pub. He kept his sunglasses on as a 'major' disguise from the paparazzi but took them off too soon because before he knew it he had cameras and questions surrounding him. He rushed into the pub and the manger gave him a signal allowing him to lock the doors behind him. Miles stood leaning against the door trying to get his breathe back and once he did he looked around at the nearly empty bar and wondered why it was so quiet. 

"Right." he sighed rolling some creases in his trousers as he walked up to the bar front and sat down and slumped into his arms. Alex was on the other side of the bar cleaning the dishes and drying them whilst taking the odd look at Miles every now and then questioning to ask him if he was okay. He finally finished cleaning the last glass and leaned over the counter and did a obvious cough trying to draw Miles attention to him.

"Ahem, Sir? are you ight?" Alex asked staring at Miles in slight concern Miles looked up and grunted as he tried to get comfortable sitting up to fix his sight on the man that had spoke to him.

"Huh? yeah i'm ight mate cheers. Mind serving me wen your at a close?" Miles waffled on tiredly Alex just gave him a nod and turned back around. 

There wasn't much communication after that just the odd turn around smile and look back. After a hour or so everyone else started to leave as they were closing up, Alex waved his manage goodbye and turned back to a sleeping Miles. 

"Lad? Mate we are at a close now" he said shaking miles arm.

Miles shot up rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly. "Sorry bout that mate needed a kip honestly." 

Alex grinned and said "shit day im guessing?" 

"Yeah. The shittest."

"What brings you here then your definitely a new face round ere?" Alex asked with genuine interest. 

"Well, i am here touring n shit set up went all wrong today and my throats fucked up today."

"Ahh, that explains the fountain of cameras out there then"

Alex grinned and in reply so did Miles shaking his head They had been having quite a mutual conversation after this, Alex had given miles a beer and got one for himself too. 

"Well mate t'was nice meetin' ya but i got to close up now and shit but come back whenever i'm always 'ere" Alex said cleaning the counter and moving Miles glass 

"Ay, i'll help ya clean i have nothin' better to do as it is." Miles smiled walking behind tthe bar to get some cleaning supplies.

"Names alex, Alex turner." Alex said nudging Miles a bit

"Names Miles. Miles fuckin' Kane" Miles said mimicking Alex 

They both laughed it off and continued cleaning whilst listening to a few indie rock songs in the background. Once they had finished cleaning and closing blinds and overall closing up for real this time, they packed everything away and grabbed their stuff and headed to the door. Miles stood still and Alex turned back to look at him. 

"d'ya mind checking if they're still there Alex?" Miles asked cowering behind the wall.

Alex shook is head laughing "Mi they're gone."

They continued walking out too see it was pitch black and chucking it down in rain. Alex lit his cigarette and took a breathe of it whist admiring miles looking around in panic trying to see through the rain 

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Miles hissed. 

"You 'ight Miles?" Alex asked him taking another pull of his cigarette 

"Taxi totally bailed on me." Miles said rolling his eyes and opening a taxi app on his phone

"Come on" Alex lead Miles over to hi car 

"A-are you sure? i don't wanna cause any hassle Alex." Miles said trying giving Alex one last chance to leave Miles behind 

"Stop being a lil bitch and get in Mi" Alex laughed throwing his cigarette on the floor and getting into his car. 

Miles walked behind him opening the passenger door and getting in. The car smelt heavily of cigarettes but it wasn't a bad smell it was quite relaxing to them both. Alex turned the engine on and messed about with the radio stations. 

"So where you stayin' then?" 

"Down Cornerstone area apartments near there." 

Miles was watching Alex tap to the beat of the music on his steering wheel. The whole rest of the car ride was rather quiet Miles admired Al jamming out on the steering wheel and tried to hide the fact he was staring by looking down at the ground but yet something was quite amusing about Alex that just made Miles want to look at him even more, get to know him even more. Alex pulled up at the apartments and walked miles to his door. Alex had noticed Miles was acting embarrassed since Alex caught him staring a few times but Alex didn't mind it a single bit. 

"Here's my number mate gimme a call whenever" Alex said winking and smiling and turning around without looking back

Miles looked down at the bit of paper then back up Alex walking off into the distance punching the air as if it was a drum, Miles laughed to himself and turned around to unlock his apartment. 

When he got in he kicked his shoes straight off and took of his jacket and dumped it on the couch and walked to the bathroom. He pulled his clippers out from the draw under his sink and did a quick shave before jumping into the shower. He normally found showers very relaxing but today was different he felt overwhelmed, confused and anxious. He couldn't figure out why and he tried to think of something to distract himself from these emotions but the only thing he could think of was Alex, he knew he had just met him 6 hours ago but Miles felt as though Alex was already a part of him. This made Miles very panicked but he tried his best to forget about it. He grabbed a towel and got out the shower drenched by the water and dried himself off. He walked out into the bedroom with a towel around his waist and he grabbed his dressing gown and tied it. Making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water and some pain killers he heard his door knock, he went to go grab his phone to check the time but he couldn't find it by this time the person was knocking faster so i he jumped over the sofa and unlocked the door completely forgetting he had no clothes on under his dressing gown. He opened the door. 

"Woah mate might wanna put some clothes on next time you answer the door!" Miles looked up to see Alex staring at the ceiling holding miles phone out. Alex clears his throat 

"Uh you left this in the car thought u would want it." Al took a quick peek down and up again trying to hide the fact he looked Miles reached out and grabbed his phone laughing 

"What you like the view mate." 

Alex turned bright red and looked down and said "Your full of it" he attempted to laugh it off 

"Right night Mi see you around if you end up staying in this wondrous place" Alex waved and started to walk off

Miles stood there staring at his black phone screen lost in his thoughts he quickly started focusing again and then locked the door, went back to get his pills and water and headed to bed. He placed his phone down but purposely left the ringer on.


End file.
